


【萨闪萨】隙间｜Interval

by Garcia_Allen



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M, Self-cest
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-07 17:04:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20979368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garcia_Allen/pseuds/Garcia_Allen
Summary: Time remnant Barry from 2021 met Savitar who was shot in 2017Savitar self-cest被枪杀的萨萨&还没有变成萨萨的时间残余闪本质上是萨维塔水仙





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 我对萨萨是真爱
> 
> 私设满天飞/大量OOC 慎入
> 
> 所有不科学的地方都是一个文科生绞尽脑汁瞎编的
> 
> 别问，问了就都是神速力牛逼

【1| 2021年 中城】

这已经是Barry最近第三次倒在小巷子里了。

他靠在一个翻倒在墙边的垃圾桶上，腹部崭新的伤口还在往外渗着血。

他大意了。

Barry的眼神随意地落在了对面斑驳的墙壁上，早已空无一人的旧屋因年久失修而露出了内里的钢筋，显得有些摇摇欲坠。

就像他一样。像他们的Team Flash一样。

没有支持，没有后援，只剩下了他一个人，支撑着这个看起来随时都要倒塌的英雄幻影。

可他又算什么呢？Barry有些苦涩的想，他救不了自己，救不了他的朋友们，也救不了这座渐渐被恶意侵蚀的城市。

他只是个随时都可能会消失的时间残余。

“Barry。”他听见有人轻声叫出了他的名字。

Barry猛的转过头，巷子口站着一个人，从大街上透过来的一点微光模糊了他的面容。

“你是谁？”他伸手摸了摸脸颊，确认自己的面罩还好好的呆在它本应该所在的地方。

那人没有回答，反倒是向前走了几步，将自己完全暴露在了Barry的视线内。

Barry愣住了。他闭上了自己算不上清晰的右眼，用完好的左眼再次注视着对方。他认出了那张脸——他熟悉那张右脸的每一道沟壑，记得指尖摸上新生的伤疤那怪异的触感，那是在几个月前对抗Savitar时留下的。

那是一张属于他的脸，身为时间残余的Barry Allen的脸。

“你是谁？”他又重复了一遍。

那人似乎是笑了一下，“你已经有答案了，不是吗？”他停在了Barry身前，迫使Barry仰起头，那人比他略长的前发垂下来遮住了眼里的情绪。

“Hello, my past self.（你好啊，过去的我。）”

在很久很久后，已经不再是Barry的Barry回想起他们的初遇，明明是在一条昏暗的巷子里，但Barry印象最深刻的部分，是那只拉起自己的手，和那人背后温暖的灯光。

【2| 2021年 中城】

Barry未来的自己轻车熟路地将他带回了loft，他目前暂时的据点。

自从Iris死后Barry就搬离了loft，直到几个月前他被赶出了S.T.A.R. Lab，才又回到了这间给他留下了诸多回忆的屋子。

年长的Mr. Allen给他包扎好了伤口，Barry沉默地盯着对方垂下头时露出的发旋。

现下看起来还算有些狰狞的创口在未来的几个小时内将会因他的体质而快速的恢复如初。这是他的常态。

他习惯了。或者说，他以为他习惯了。

习惯了他只是一个可有可无的时间残余，习惯了脸上的伤疤和不太清晰的右眼，习惯了每日盯着的那台放置在墙角的备用警报器，习惯了那些不必要的伤口，习惯了这间不再温馨的loft，习惯了独自一人。

但他实际上该死的没有。

当未来的自己轻声告诉他“好了”的时候，Barry下意识地抱住了对方。等他明白过来发生了什么之后，Barry却不愿意再放手了——他已经有很久没有这样的体验了，怀中是一具温暖的躯体，带着熟悉的气息，更别提对方在小心避开伤口的情况下还回抱住了他。

他将自己的脸埋进了Mr. Allen的肩头，对方有些偏长的碎发擦过了他的耳旁。夹克衫的布料算不上柔软，用力地压上去甚至还有点儿疼，但Barry久违的感到了鼻头泛酸，他相信自己的眼眶一定红了，必须非常努力才能压抑眼底的湿意。

在经历了这么多之后，他真的是太需要这个拥抱了。

“哭吧，Barry，”他感觉对方拍了拍他的背，“我都知道的……”

在对方亲吻上他的发顶时，Barry终于哭出了声，这几个月来的孤独、痛苦、委屈、和不甘，在这个怀抱里终于找到了出口。他只是需要一个能理解自己的人，无论是谁都好。

“Barry，我们需要谈谈。”等他终于控制住了自己的情绪，坐在他身边的Mr. Allen这样说道。

“……什么？”Barry靠在他身上，话尾还带着一点儿鼻音。

“听着Barry，我也不知道见鬼的我怎么会出现在这里，但毫无疑问的是我失败了。”他揽住了Barry的肩，过去的自己还带着他早已放弃的天真，而他居然对这个年轻版本的自己没有一丝厌恶的情绪。

那可是他自己啊，不是身为Barry Allen， 而是作为时间残余的自己。

“我是一个不应该存在的人。”他轻声说。明明是没有什么语调起伏的一句话，但Barry感受到了这平静的语调下透露出的死寂。他握住了靠近自己的那只右手，对方冰冷的掌心使他清醒了一点，却又意外的感到心疼。

“我应该是死了，准确的说，是被时间悖论抹消了。”Mr. Allen 的语气中带着一丝随意，但Barry敏锐地察觉到接下来听见的一切一定不是他所期望的。

“这又牵扯到了一个问题，Barry，我究竟是谁，或者说，你究竟是谁？”他扯了扯嘴角，“你不仅仅只是个时间残余。你活下来是有原因的。就算我依旧叫你Barry，但我们都明白，你不再是那个大家所熟悉的Barry Allen了。”

他顿了顿，无意识地将Barry的手捏紧了一点，“我经历过你所经历过的这一切。好吧，没有遇见了未来的自己这一部分。你知道这种不被任何一个人承认的感受。在孤独和痛苦中，我抛弃了作为Barry Allen的部分。”

“我拥有了一个新的名字，Barry。”他抽回了自己的手，略微偏移开了视线。

“我就是Savitar。”

“这就是你活下来的原因。”

Barry脸上的表情在一瞬间的怔愣后转变为惊恐，却又在长久的沉默后变成了困惑。“你……失败了？”

Savitar没想到他面对的第一个问题会是这个。“是啊，”他露出了一个无所谓的笑容，“那是另一条时间线上的事了，不是她就是我。明显的是这次是他们的成功。”

“Iris……还活着？”

“HR替代了她。”Savitar哼了一声，“而Iris杀死了我。你见识过她的枪法。”

Barry一时间不知道自己应该是对这句话里的哪个点进行回应，最终只是沉默地握住了对方不自觉蜷缩起来的手指。

Savitar偏过了头，注视着窗外被灯火笼罩的城市，“我不再是什么好人了，Barry，但我不知道你还是不是。如果你还愿意的话，我可以陪着你，但你得想清楚自己要做什么，我不会强迫你去成为一个你所憎恨的存在。这不再是之前的那条时间线了，你不必重蹈我的覆辙。”

Barry还纠结于“他居然是Savitar，他居然杀了HR，他居然被Iris杀死了”的怪圈里，但他却惊讶的发现就算在知道了对方的身份后，他依旧对Savitar的遭遇感到心疼。他了解那样的痛苦。

这就是自他被创造起命中注定的未来吗。

他讨厌“命中注定”这个词。

他再一次抱住了Savitar，在对方覆着伤疤的右脸上落下了一个轻柔的吻，感受到怀中人在一瞬间的僵硬后放松下来的身体。

Savitar转过头，注视着这个外表与他一模一样的自己，对方也平静地与他对视，绿眼睛里带着他很久都没有感受过的温柔。

他总会理解自己的，因为他们是世界上最相似的彼此。

他搂住了Barry的脖子，将自己的嘴唇贴上了他的，舌尖在擦过对方唇缝时意外的没有受到多少阻拦。Barry在经历过两三秒的空白后，很快反客为主的加深了这个吻。在沙发的一角纠缠的两人，就如同两头濒临绝境的困兽，在一片黑暗中挣扎着汲取彼此的温暖。

这又有什么关系呢，Barry在温暖和熟悉的气息中舔过了Savitar的上颚，引起了对方的轻颤。

他也算不上什么好人。

【3| 2021年 中城】

Barry知道自己陷入了一段不太健康的关系，但他对此实际上还挺享受的。

身边多出来了一个人的感觉，是如此的……不一样。

是平日里行动中恢复的通讯，是重新干净整洁的loft，是身体和心灵上的双重满足。

是的，他们之间不仅有亲吻，还有着更加深层次的肢体交流。

就如同Savitar钟情于他受伤的右眼，Barry喜欢在做爱时亲吻对方后背上被枪击所留下的伤疤。

Barry说不上来这到底是一种什么关系，他只是没有仔细去想，也并不在意罢了。

Savitar说他还需要时间来想清楚自己的未来，于是他们依旧留在了loft。Barry作为一个尽职尽责的副本，仍然帮着那个把自己锁在S.T.A.R. Lab的正主，完成平日里的英雄行动。Savitar大部分时间都宅在屋子里，只在极其偶尔的情况下会出去帮帮忙。

日子就又这么过去了几个月。

直到Barry有一天追着一个超能力罪犯又一次跑进了S.T.A.R. Lab。

等Barry处理好他的英雄事务后，他才意识到自己已经快有一年没有再踏足过这个他曾经万分熟悉的地方了。

在路过表层控制室的时候他停了下来，在犹豫了一会儿后最终还是走了进去。这是一个曾经给他带来诸多快乐的地方，却也给他留下了痛苦的回忆，他还记得他过去的朋友们看向他时躲闪的眼神，记得他们告诉他“你不能再留在这里”时的那种茫然和无力感，但如今早已物是人非，只留下一片盖着防尘罩的死寂。

重新站在这里，并没有想象中的那么困难。

Barry自嘲地摇了摇头，转过身正想离去时，却看见了那个依在门边的熟悉的身影。他僵住了。

“你没必要做这些的。”那个真正的Barry Allen开了口。

Barry自他受伤醒来后就再也没见过对方，听说他把自己锁在了时间穹顶，基本上隔绝了与外界的交流。现在看来，这个Barry消瘦了很多，也憔悴了很多。

“……什么？”Barry问。他没想到自己会遇上对方。

“穿着那身红衣服……在城里跑来跑去什么的，”他的本体看着他，“我都看到了。”

Barry下意识地咬住了自己的嘴唇。哦，是的，他一直都知道，这可是在S.T.A.R. Lab啊。

“……我只是在试图弥补你本来应该做的事情罢了，完成我能做到的部分。”他听见自己干涩的声音，“你明明答应过她的……可你抛弃了所有人，抛下了一切。”

“你所做的这些事情……你是真的想这么做吗，凭着自己的意志？”对方忽略了Barry的话语，反倒是开启了一个新的问题。

“还是说，只有这样才会让你有一种身为Barry Allen的实感？”他打断了Barry说到一半的“当然”，又接着提出了另一个问题。

Barry张了张嘴，却不知道该说些什么。好像确实是这样，只有穿上那身制服奔跑在这座城市里，才能让他找回身为Barry Allen，作为Flash的感觉，而不再仅仅是个可有可无的时间副本。

“听着，Barry，”真正的Barry Allen向前走了几步停在他身前，“我知道你是想帮忙。但我是真的很抱歉。”

他注视着他的时间残余，眼底带着浓厚的悲哀。

**“我不再是个英雄了。”**

Barry有些茫然，对方不过寥寥几句就打碎了他数月的坚持。就算是在被赶出S.T.A.R. Lab时他也没有这样的无措，因为那里面不包括他自己。

一直以来，他心底总有隐秘的一角始终固执的认为总会有一个人理解他，接受他的。

对方给了他一个短暂的拥抱。“走吧，Barry。我帮不了你……甚至也帮不了我自己。你不属于这里。”

这明明是一个温暖的怀抱，但Barry只觉得全身发冷。

这个人确实出现了。

可荒谬的部分在于，**这个人是Savitar**，而不是Barry Allen。

Barry不太记得清那天他究竟是怎么回到loft的了。

当他看见站在厨房里对付洋葱的Savitar时，Barry居然感到了一种奇异的平静。

这里才是他的归宿。

他走了过去，就像这几个月间惯常的那样和偏过头来的Savitar交换了一个吻。

“说吧。”一吻结束，Savitar注意到了Barry与平时不同的情绪，“你遇上谁了吗？”

“我想好了。”Barry避开了这个问题。

他注视着对方，绿眼睛里带着少有的认真和严肃。

是时候向前看了。

**“教我怎么做Savitar吧。”**


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 基本上不科学的部分在这部分
> 
> 我真的喜欢Masonville
> 
> 所有美好都属于他们 只有OOC属于我

【4｜1995年 Masonville】

“我从来没想过有一天还会回到这里。”

Barry坐在这间不大的小餐馆里靠窗的卡座上，面前摆着一份对于极速者来说少的可怜的肉酱薯条。

Savitar坐在他对面，正扭过头注视着窗外飞过对街烟囱的一群鸽子。

“我也没有。”他转过头来，拈起了一根薯条，“我以为我放下了作为Barry Allen的一切，可直到最后我才意识到，这些我想要舍弃的部分，始终都还在那里。”

他把薯条塞进了嘴里，将手在桌边的餐巾纸上随意地蹭了蹭，“但这又有什么用呢，我不再是Barry Allen了。”

Barry握住了他搭在桌上的左手，半晌有些犹豫的开口，“但真的回到了这里……感觉却也不一样了。我记忆中的这家餐厅要大很多，薯条的分量也多到吃不完，餐厅里那位胖胖的老板还送了我们一份香草雪糕……”

“因为你已经是一个32岁的成年人了。”Savitar扯了扯嘴角，“你甚至不能指望这种小地方的餐厅老板能对着你脸上的伤疤还露出一个亲切的笑容。”

“Barry，是时候放下过去了。”

这一切还要从Barry在厨房里那番“教我做Savitar吧”的宣言说起。

Savitar只是沉默地拍了拍他的肩，没有多说什么。

等他们在一片寂静中吃完晚饭后，他才听见Savitar冒出了一句肯定的“你见过Barry Allen了。”

Barry在他站起来时从背后抱住了对方，就在Savitar抓住他的手想要告诉他“没事的”时候，他听见Barry的声音，微弱中还带着稍许破碎，“……那时候一定很痛苦吧。”

Savitar的手顿住了。

是啊，那场和Barry Allen的对话正是压死骆驼的最后一根稻草，将他推下了不见天日的深渊。

可这不再是属于他的故事了。

“……都过去了。”他最后只能僵硬地这么说。

趴在他身后的人依旧没有松开手，后背上相贴的躯体给他带来了些许暖意。Barry沉默了一会儿，他曾以为这个未来的自己是那样的不惧一切，会在他失意时给予温柔的安慰，让他几乎忘却了对方过去曾经历过的那些痛苦，可它们确实存在着，甚至是远超出他所能想象的全部。

这个Savitar有着一个与他相同的开端，却走向了一个和Barry所熟知的部分绝然不同的未来。

他失败了啊。

Barry没来由地想起了Savitar曾经所说过的那句“我是一个不应该存在的人”， 直到此刻他才清晰地意识到了这句话里所包含的东西。

是那样的脆弱。

Barry将自己的下颚抵在了对方的肩上，鼻尖触及到的发梢还带着他熟悉的洗发水的气息。他开了口，带着不甚清晰的温柔和依赖：“我能为你做些什么吗？比如说……有什么想去的地方之类的？”

而Savitar的回复，是一个在Barry意料之外却又情理之中的单词。

“**Masonville.**”

在解决完六份薯条和其他的一些食物后，他们沿着餐馆门前的石板路在小镇上游荡，最后走到了这个不大的小镇上唯一的公园。说是公园，其实就是一个有着草坪和喷泉的较大广场。Barry还记得那个25年前的夜晚，他就是在这里看见了夜空中盛放的烟花。

时值初春，午后的阳光消减了空气中残留的寒意，树木光秃的枝桠冒出了幼嫩的新芽。

草坪上有着不少嬉戏的孩童。

“我已经很久没有像这样……漫无目的的闲逛了。”Savitar注视着一个足球在空中划过的弧度，发出了一句轻声地感慨。

“我也是。”Barry附和了一句，“这种给自己放一天假的感觉很好。”

他们从停在街角的冰淇凌车里买了两支雪糕，在公园的长椅上坐下。长椅正对着一座不大的教堂，以Barry的视角刚好能看见最高处的尖塔顶端沐浴在日光下的十字架。

他咬着雪糕，听见了身旁Savitar轻声的询问。“Barry……你是真的想好了吗？”

Barry两三口吃完了雪糕，将自己的头靠在了对方肩上。“你呢……是什么让你成为了Savitar？”他沉默了一会儿，无意识地咬着捏在手上的雪糕棒，木棒上还带着少许残留的甜意和木头特有的气息。

Savitar注意到了远处从教堂边经过的人影。那是被困在这里的艾伦一家。Nora正牵着小Barry的手，六岁的孩子不知道说了些什么，引来他身边的Henry笑着摸了摸他的头。

看上去是那样的快乐。

Barry显然也看见了那边的景象，兀的抓紧了Savitar搭在腿上的左手。

“我接受了我的命运，试图夺回我应有的一切。”Savitar收回了视线，转而盯着脚边一根掉落的枯枝，“可实际上我不怪Barry，哪一个都不，甚至也不怪Iris。我只是……单纯的回不去了。”

“如果这是注定的命运，我愿意接受它。”Barry将目光从年幼的自己身上移开，看向更为广阔的天际，“在这条布满荆棘的道路上，我不再是孤身一人。”

“Savi，我还有你。”

他们孩子气的决定通过猜拳确定谁去扔垃圾。

最后Barry不得不横穿过整个广场走到最近的那个位于教堂门前的垃圾桶。Savitar还坐在长椅上等他。

在他掉头正准备往回走的时候，Barry听见自己身后传来声音。

“孩子，你是个外地人吧。”

他转过身，发现跟自己搭话的是一个身着教袍，满头银发的神父。

“是的。”Barry说。

“介意我问问你为什么来这儿吗？要知道，我们Masonville是个小地方。”那神父又问道。

“我……以前来过一次。”

“跟你的印象中比起来，这里有什么不同吗？”

Barry顿了顿，“……变化很大。但我还是很喜欢这里。”

神父和蔼地笑了。

“孩子，我能感觉得到你的伤痛。”他侧过身，露出了身后敞开的大门，“我们的晚间弥撒就快开始了，如果你觉得这对你有所帮助的话，欢迎你来参加。主替我们挡了罪，祂不会抛弃我们任何一个人。”

Barry感受到了这个陌生老人对他的友善与真诚，但他还是摇了摇头。

“感谢您的好意，神父，但还是不用了。我是个不信者。”他的声音不大却带着坚定，“**我没有罪。**”

天在不知不觉中暗了下来，在Barry还咬着从公园里临时支起来的小摊上买来的热狗时，烟火表演开始了。

Savitar带着Barry爬上了他们下午发现的钟楼。钟楼离公园有一小段距离，但凭借着独特的高度优势，站在上面能将整个Masonville一览无遗。

“我原以为一切都不一样了……”Barry撑着栏杆，望向那片在漆黑夜空中炸裂的焰火，“但这也是很美好的一天。”

站在他身侧的Savitar偏过头，伸手搭在了了他肩上，“是的。”

他们沉默了一会儿，并肩看着广场上方被烟花照亮的天际。

“谢谢你，是你让我有勇气重新回到了这里。”

在接连不断的轰鸣中，Barry听见了Savitar凑到他耳边的话语。

而他的回应，是落在对方唇上的一个吻。

大片绚烂的色彩在他们身侧炸开。

这甚至可以算作一次约会，Barry心想，虽然以他们的关系来说这大概不能称为约会，但他还是抑制不住地露出一个笑容。

作为他的新生，这是一个很美好的起点了。

可他很快就笑不出来了。

站在他旁边的Savitar身上笼罩了一层淡淡的白光，初时在周边明亮的夜空中看起来不太显眼，但随着光芒的逐渐增强，Barry很快就注意到了他身上的变化。

他正在消散——从脚底开始一点一点化为碎屑，在初春依旧凛冽的晚风中散去。

Savitar看起来也意识到了这一点，在最初的惊讶过后很快便镇定下来。

“不——”Barry冲上前抱住了对方，可这阻止不了他怀中渐渐消失的躯体。

“看来我的时间到了。”Savitar环住了他，甚至露出了一个微笑，“这本来就是一段偷来的时光，我早应该死在2017年的5月23日。但我很高兴能够见到你，Barry，在你身边的这几个月是我成为时间残余后最快乐的日子了。我很抱歉之后要留你一个人面对这一切了……”

Barry的怀里空了。他甚至没有捞到一片衣角。

他徒然地跪在了地上，膝盖撞击地面发出响声，但Barry没有感受到丝毫的疼痛。

心中打着补丁的伤口被再一次撕裂，露出了满目疮痍的内里。

在黑暗的前路上，他**又**一次的失去了他的希望。

Savitar消失的地方留下了一件发光的物体。

Barry认出了那块散发着白光的石头。他曾在炼金术师手上见过它，在S.T.A.R. Lab里见过它，在那个被封印在神速力监狱里的Savitar那儿也见过它。

那是魔法石。

他毫不犹豫地拿起了那块石头，一种他从没感受过的能量通过手掌流向全身，带来了伴随着战栗的强烈疼痛。从身体表面溢出的刺目白光渐渐化为金属，将他包裹在内，组成了一件他同样也十分熟悉的铠甲。

是Savitar的金属战衣。

那块石头还被Barry抓在手中，随着他的控制，一根金属长矛从他战衣的右臂中弹出。

这就是那根杀死了Iris的长矛。

远处的烟花还在盛放，可能够欣赏这番美景的却只剩下了他一个人。

他低声笑了，声音也因为这套铠甲而变得冰冷且低沉。

这之后，就是他独自的旅程了。

**“I am… Savitar.”**

【5｜2017年 Central City】

在很多很多年后，当年轻的Barry Allen在仓库里说出“在我六岁时和父母去到一个小镇，那是我关于父母最好的回忆”的那番话时，已经被称为Savitar很长一段时间的Barry却回想起了和年长的自己在Masonville渡过的那一天。他想起了那家餐馆，那支雪糕，路人看向他们时探究的眼神，和那个在漫天烟花下的吻。

在Barry试图感化他时，他甚至没有感到哪怕是一点儿的心动。

**“Barry，你给不了我想要的东西。”**

这是他留给这个年轻自己的最后一句话。

【6｜2017年 Central City】

纬度内量子链接器的改造很成功，他亲自确认过了。

依照计划，Killer Frost成功冻住了黑闪电，并将改造后的神速力火箭筒对准了他。

光束击中在他身上，穿透了他，射进了他身后打开的时间传送门。

他的身影渐渐变得模糊。

过多的信息涌入了他的脑海，时间在他眼前停滞。

Nora Allen去世的那个夜晚，粒子加速器的爆炸，Zoom穿透他父亲的那支手臂，穿过Iris胸前的长矛，烧灼的右脸，以及另一个Savitar……他看见了他曾经栖身过的古印度，看见了宇宙的起源与陷入无尽黑暗后的终结。

他似乎无处不在，却又归于虚无。

他在神速力中消融。这就是他的终点，成为了神速力的一部分。

算不上成功，却也不能称之为失败。

这样……也没什么不好。

他的意识在神速力的浪潮中浮沉。

恍惚间，他听见了一个熟悉的声音，用一种几乎能让他落泪的语调叫着那个他埋在心底的名字。

**“Barry.”**

【END】


End file.
